Past, Present, Future
by badshitfromwheniwas14
Summary: I'm still new at this but i had to write it. please r&r and ill r&r yours. guess my age and nationality. remember R&R. this story has 5, 9, Rose, Jack, Tegan, Nyssa, Adric and both TARDIS' bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Past, Present, Future 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or anything associated with it. The BBC hasn't sold it to me yet.

**N/B: **This is an idea that I couldn't get rid of. Please R&R Also, I'm not sure if Peter Davison was the fifth doctor but that's whom this is based with. I

The Doctor stood at the console of his TARDIS and he fiddled with the controls – because instead of ending up in the year 2006 planet earth, his TARDIS had landed him in 17th century earth. The year 1658 to be exact. After five minutes of fiddling around and trying to fix it, Rose and Jack got bored and wandered outside.

Nyssa leant against the TARDIS waiting for the Doctor, Adric and Tegan to return from the miller's house. It had been quite an adventure, but then again wherever the Doctor was there was an adventure. Now, there was an android lying in pieces in the TARDIS and there were Tereleptils on the way to London. But something else was more important; she had heard the TARDIS' engines, somewhere. It was impossible of course; she was leaning on the TARDIS. Right?

Rose Tyler knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. It was inevitable, the TARDIS always seemed to play up and now while the Doctor fiddled with the controls inside she and Captain Jack Harkness – a former time agent and serial flirt – were stranded in the year 1658. In a clearing near by she could see that a young woman in a red suit was leaning against something, but Rose's vision was impaired by the trees so she couldn't see what that something was.

"It's no use, the TARDIS, she needs a new piece," the Doctor sighed. "Don't worry though Rose, we can pick it up now. 1658 has the best in repair pieces," he added seeing Rose's horrified look.

Jack, who had remained silent through the whole ordeal shrugged his shoulders and escorted Rose as they followed the Doctor. It wasn't a nice average walk in the park, instead it was a gruelling hike over logs and through the hot weather, but, after 90 minutes of walking, the trio arrived in the small town.

"I say, I've been here before," the Doctor murmured. "yes, quite peculiar, the TARDIS must just like it here."

"It doesn't feel familiar," Rose responded.

"That's because I was here in a previous body; my fifth regeneration. Quick, there I am, let us follow them. It shall be quite an adventure. C'mon!"

Jack and Rose followed the Doctor who was following himself obediently. They had no intention of wandering away. Again it was another gruelling hike through the forest and by this time Jack and Rose were getting very tired. The Doctor on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself. This was obviously a thrill for him.

"Tegan, Adric, don't look but there is a suspicious looking trio following us. They don't look like murderous villagers but let's stay cautious just the same," the 5th Doctor said.

Although tempted to see what the Doctor was talking about, Tegan didn't look around. The walks back to the TARDIS were always annoying. The Doctor loved to park it a long way away. When they arrived the strange trio emerged and a gangly looking man with a large nose and ears that were three times to big for him, on top of that his leather jacket seemed to just hang off him led them towards herself, Adric and the Doctor.

"Hello! Lovely day isn't it," the man said, "sorry about following you but judging by your box, you aren't locals.

"What business is it of yours if we're locals or not?" Tegan said.

"Now, now Tegan, let's not be rude. We must welcome them into the TARDIS, they can explain inside. I must warn you though you're in for a surprise," the fifth Doctor said.

He unlocked the TARDIS and 9, Rose and Jack followed them inside. They were welcomed inside and pretended to act surprised – they weren't supposed to know a thing about the TARDIS. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand, she was scared about disrupting the universe and, well she wanted the other two women to know that this was _her _Doctor.

"This is going to sound strange but do you have a spare baxcuzsitulator?" 9 asked.

"Who are you? And why do you need a baxcuzsitulator? The only ship that needs one is the TARDIS. Unless… no, it's not possible, you're me!" 5 cried.

**Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please review I need some ideas and opinions. Is it good? Is it bad? I also like people to guess my age and nationality.**


	2. A Recipe for Disaster

A Recipe for Disaster 

_**N/B: **I know the Doctor would never associate with himself in a former form i.e. fifth Doctor, but it seemed like a good idea, to mix and match the two Doctors and their companions._

The ninth Doctor sat in the TARDIS smiling as his former self, (5), worked out how it was possible and why he was breaking the laws. After two gruelling walks through the forest he wasn't quite up for an argument, especially one this heated and complicated. He was pondering whether or not this indeed was a mistake when Tegan approached him.

"Um, Doctor? I was wondering, um, what are you doing here? This Doctor, he well can't get me back to Heathrow, could you take me?" Tegan questioned 9.

"Well, to answer your first question, my TARDIS was supposed to land in 2006, I was taking Rose to see her mother. And well, you know me, sorta, but the TARDIS has been, well, misbehaving lately. And to answer your second question, I'll have to ask 5 after he's cooled down. Don't tell him I told you so, but I used to fancy you," 9 answered.

Rose sat next to the Doctor, her heart shattering when he told Tegan he "fancied" her. She gripped his hand tighter - she'd been unable to let go earlier. Rose burst into tears, she wasn't up for this, seeing two Doctors, one of them yelling his head off, Tegan flirting with her Doctor and the other two passengers fiddling and clicking away at the TARDIS' controls. She let go of the Doctor's hand who didn't even seem to notice her grief. Jack however had and consoled her. He gave her one of his bear hugs, warm and comforting, Rose immediately felt better. Jack was like a brother to her. She couldn't imagine life in the TARDIS without him. Being human, she could also relate to him better than the Doctor. Nonetheless, her heart belonged to the Doctor.

Tegan was taken aback, the Doctor fancied her? It was possible. He was always criticising her, but in the back of her head, there was the reason that he had been unable to take her back to Heathrow. Now that she thought about it, it made sense, he pushed her away because he was afraid of getting too close to her. In her own heart Tegan knew she loved him back, but had been unable to let these emotions show. Tegan decided that it was time to seize the moment, show her Doctor her true feelings, if she didn't, he could slip through her fingers.

The fifth Doctor anger had cooled…………slightly. How could his future self do this? It was rule number one, _"Never associate with a former self." _He couldn't imagine it. 5 saw Tegan approach the Doctor and start talking. He had a half mind to go over there and yell some more. There was so much tension in the air it wasn't funny. Half of it was sexual tension too. If only, Tegan would never feel for him what he felt for her. As for Adric and Nyssa, they'd been quiet through the whole ordeal, mindlessly fiddling with the TARDIS. Suddenly, as if she had materialised out of thin air Tegan was standing right in front of him. Stopping his every move, she smirked, the Doctor had never seen this side of Tegan before, and it only made him love her more. He went to kiss her, but, well, Tegan beat him to it. At first the Doctor was shocked, but after a few seconds he returned her kiss with more fire and passion than he thought that he had. He never wanted it to end, and when it did he embraced her, hugged her and never wanted to let her go.

9 watched the fifth Doctor and Tegan embrace their love for each other. He then took Rose's hand, and pulled her in front of him. He looked into her red eyes and puffy cheeks; she'd been crying. 9 kissed Rose's hand and the stood up, he cupped her chin in his hands and gently placed a delicate, hungry kiss on Rose's lips.

"I thought, you fancied Tegan," Rose sobbed.

"I did, but with each regeneration, my thoughts can change, and I was 5 quite a long time ago. Trust me Rose, you're mine," 9 whispered.

With that, he embraced _his _love for Rose and hugged her, _he _never wanted to let her go. "Righteo, then, I'll guess we'll be off, good luck, and goodbye,"9 concluded.

With that, 9 took Rose's hand and Jack took her other and they were gone. Back to their TARDIS and the although it had been a few minutes ago it took Tegan and the fifth Doctor time to realise this, for they had been so engrossed in each other. Yes all in all it had been a fairly good day Adric thought; and he took Nyssa's hand. Their news could wait till tomorrow.

Well, that's the end of that. Please click the review button , you know you want to.  :P:P:P:P:P:P


End file.
